Mystery in a Moan
by directingmadness
Summary: Mona Tyler is mysterious, sexy, and in control. Sirius Black likes it. Enjoy. I don't Harry Potter, obviously, but Mona Tyler is all mine, so don't steal, please! Also, pleaseeeeee review! I love hearing feedback, good or bad!
1. Meeting Mona

CHAPTER 1

"Let's hop in this one. It's empty." A handsome boy with black hair and grey eyes flung open the 'empty' compartment only to find that it wasn't empty.

Instead, in it sat one other person. At first glance, she only appeared to be the most beautiful girl the boy laid his eyes on.

At second glance, she appeared to be much more.

He could tell right away that she was tall, judging solely by the crazy length of her tan, fish-netted legs. She was slim, and had long, glossy black hair just down to her bust, which, in and of itself, was quite fantastic. Her face, however, was pure perfection. She had shining green eyes, a mixture of the colors of every leaf on every tree in the Forbidden Forest. Her nose was long and straight, and she had perfectly shaped red lips. She wore a bright red plaid skirt, not short enough to make her your typical slutty 17 year old, but not long enough to denote her as a prude. Her black cashmere sweater proved her to be well kempt and somewhat rich. It clung to her body like a spider web, and let him see _just_ enough cleavage to make him wish she _were_ a slut. Her perfect feet (toenails painted a black cherry sort of hue to match her fingernails) were encased in peep toe black stiletto heels.

Perhaps most striking to him was her demeanor. Instead of becoming immediately infatuated with his _own_ good looks, she continued her slow gum chewing. She spun her wand around in her fingers casually. The boy wasn't quite sure if even _he_ could manage that sort of acquired skill. Her legs were crossed, and her foot kept steady time with her gum chewing. But her eyes said it all. She was intrigued, amused, and curious. She slowly smiled.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was as sexy as her appearance. It was silky smooth, not too high, not too low. An American accent furthered the interest he had for her. Perfection.

"Yeah. I-I…My mates and I were just looking for a compartment. I thought this was empty. I'm sorry."

"Did you not see me in here? Am I that unnoticeable?" She stopped twirling her wand, and her foot stopped movement. He knew she was challenging him. He was turned on, and finally his flirting skills kicked in.

"How could I _not _notice you?" He asked flirtatiously. She raised her eyebrows with a grin. She let her eyes roam lazily over his body. He was tall, taller than she, and had a very, _very_ nice body. He was slim, but obviously muscular. He wasn't thick, but rather broad, but only in the right spots, like his shoulders and chest. His fashion taste was simple, but clean cut, in his dark wash jeans and crisp button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up 3/4ths of the way, letting her see just enough of his strong, capable forearms, with perfect, creamy skin. His face, too, did not fail to impress. His lips were soft looking, even from where she sat, and his nose was a perfect size and shape. His almond shaped eyes sparkled mischievously, as if he just pulled off some great heist and was dying to expound upon it. The irises were a misty gray, and his eyelashes were long. He had black hair, like she did, and it was cut to his chin in wavy, thick layers. The shorter pieces that came to his sharp cheekbones fell into his eyes, and he raised a big hand with long, tapered fingers to brush it elegantly off of his face.

"Sirius, have you found a-" Another boy bounded into the girl's view. He was just as tall as the boy called Sirius, though somewhat striking. He was cute, with boyish good looks, and wore round, black rimmed glasses. He looked to be very cheery, and energetic in comparison to his still friend. He wore a red and gold striped sweater, and medium blue jeans. His shaggy, short black hair was a right mess, but it suited the rest of his appearance quite nicely.

"Hello there!" The new boy greeted the girl with a bright smile, and an expression of interest in his eyes. He leaned in closer to his friend and muttered in his ear quietly.

"So soon, Sirius? We've only just got on the fucking train." The girl smiled and looked down at her hands, examining her fingernails, which she already knew were in perfect shape. Sirius mumbled a quick "Shut up!" to his friend, and took a step into the compartment.

"What's your name?" he asked flirtatiously. She smirked at him.

"Please, have a seat," she replied, gesturing to the bench across from her.

"Do you mind if my friends come sit as well? We're still in need for a compartment."

"Absolutely," she replied again, with a sultry smile, her tone of voice as sweet as dripping honey. The boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Does that mean, 'absolutely' you mind? Or 'absolutely' we can all come in?" he smirked back at the girl. The girl raised a hand to her mouth and yawned daintily, watching him. He stared back at her, curiously. She looked away.

Sirius looked back at the boy with glasses and shrugged. He walked into the compartment, taking the seat directly opposite the girl. She turned back and smiled at him. He smiled back, still confused by her oddly casual behavior. Usually, girls were falling over themselves by this point.

"Remus, Peter! We found a compartment!" A slightly shorter, yet lanky boy followed the boy with glasses into the room. He had mousy brown hair to his ears and looked perpetually tired. A plump boy with short dirty blonde hair followed him. His eyes were glassy and his nose was pointy. The girl looked at him curiously, wondering why the handsome boy and the two others would be seen hanging around with someone who looked so much like…a loser. He shut the door behind him.

"I'm Sirius Black." The handsome boy held his hand out across the gap to shake the beautiful girl's hand. She smiled at him broadly, with a sexy glint in her eye. She made no motion to shake his hand.

"Charmed," she purred. He held his hand out for a second longer, and then with a shrug, pulled it back. He sighed, and leaned back against the bench and retreated to looking at her curiously, with a haughty expression on his face.

"Well, I'm James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to each of the boys respectively as he said their names. Remus smiled bashfully at her and whispered a quiet 'hello'. Peter just grinned stupidly.

"Remus…." the girl parroted, her voice sounding like pure bells, "wasn't that a name from Greek mythology? The name of a wolf?" Remus flushed. He nodded.

"Yes it was." The girl smiled at him, and extended her soft, delicate hand.

"I like Greek mythology," she cooed. Remus shook her hand gently, and smiled more confidently.

"I was named after a constellation," the handsome boy piped up, wanting the attention of the beautiful girl, whose name none of them still had successfully retrieved.

"No you weren't. You were named after the dog star. It's not a constellation, it's just one star in the constellation of Canis Major," she stared at him, challenging him to rebuke this.

"How did you know all of that?" James asked from her left.

"How does your friend _not_ know all of that? It _is_ his name," she turned back to face Sirius with an amused expression, "you'd think he'd know that."

"I do know that." Sirius sat up straighter and leaned over to face the girl directly, and to stare intently into her mocking eyes. "I just wasn't sure if you did. You failed to mention the fact that the Sirius star is the brightest star in the night sky, disregarding the sun." He raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

"Ah yes. Very true," she responded, granting him this one thing, "Except for the fact that the sun isn't _in_ the night sky, now _is_ it, Mr. Black?" He frowned and shook his head.

"You are something else," he muttered, staring dumbfounded into her green eyes. "What's your name? You never responded to that." She smiled and looked down into her lap. She twirled her wand around with immense grace for a moment. She turned to James.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" James's eyebrows went high up in shock over the random question.

"Er-well, no, not really," he stammered.

"What about Lily?" Remus asked from the other side of James.

"Who's Lily?" the girl asked curiously.

"You're avoiding the question." Sirius drew the girl's attention back to his handsome face. "Why?" She smiled at him. His heart lurched at her beauty.

"I'm not avoiding the question. I'm just choosing not to answer right now. Is there a problem, Mr. Black?" He stared at her, with his eyes narrowed.

"Sirius," he corrected.

"I know." They stared at each other. She smiled again.

"So…?" he asked, "What is your name, then?" She looked out the window.

"Do names really matter?" She asked philosophically, staring at the raindrops running in rivulets down the glass panes. James laughed.

"Well they do if you expect anybody to remember who you are!" he chuckled. The girl turned to face him again. He swallowed as she stared at him intensely. She slid closer to him, until her thigh was pressed to the side of his.

"If I were to leave right now, would you forget me?" she purred. James breathed out raggedly.

"P-probably not." She grinned at him sexily. She turned to face Sirius.

"Would you?" He smirked at her, and then, mirroring her actions, gazed out the window.

"I might," he replied casually. He looked down to examine his nails haughtily, as she had. He gazed up at her through his eyelashes. She was smiling at him genuinely.

"I usually don't tell people my name at first, because I find that names are very repressive." She whispered in a sexy voice. Sirius looked up at her, and stared at her intently, his eyes slightly narrowed in interest.

"I'm Mona Tyler." She said, dropping her hand in the gap between herself and Sirius, expecting him to shake it. Instead, his eyes stayed glued to hers in a challenging, flirty gaze, a grin playing on his perfect lips. She smiled broadly, and laughed, withdrawing her hand.

"I like you, Sirius," she said simply. He grinned, saying nothing. She winked at him, crossed her legs, and started twirling her wand again, her eyes never leaving his.


	2. Train Ride To Hogwarts

"Anything from the cart, dears?" The plump lady with the cart full of candy opened the sliding door, and poked her head in. Remus and James were playing Exploding Snap as the others looked on. Sirius and Mona kept stealing glances at each other, smirking at each other when the one was caught in the act.

"I'll have…" Mona began, but hesitated. "What is good?" She turned, asking Sirius. He shrugged.

"I've always been a fan of chocolate frogs." Mona nodded.

"Five." Mona handed over the money and tossed (quite so elegantly) a chocolate frog to each person.

"Hey, thanks Mona!" James exclaimed, giving her calve a pat fondly. As he touched it, he began to rub it, mesmerized. Mona gave him a questioning look, as Sirius glared at him.

"Are these…are these made from….?"

"Cashmere." she stated simply, opening her chocolate frog box. She took out the frog and bit into sexily. Sirius watched her, biting his lip. Her eyes connected with his, and he blushed and looked away.

"Those must have been expensive." Remus said in a soft voice. Mona looked to him and shrugged.

"Nothing too bad. I heard England is always cold, so I figured I'd best be prepared to face the climate." They nodded.

"Where are you from in America?" Sirius asked, reluctant to seem so interested, whereas she asked none of them any questions directly.

"New York. City."

"Oh! I've always wanted to go! What's it like?" James asked, pushing himself up to sit next to Mona on the seat. She turned slightly to face him directly.

"I've always loved it. I didn't want to leave."

"Then why did you? Why didn't you go to an American school?" She half-grinned and looked down in her lap. She took a moment, and then looked back up.

"Where are you from in England? I have family from Liverpool, you know." James looked a bit taken aback from the sudden question. She grinned at him and leaned a little closer to him, letting him smell her hazelnut scent. His eyes closed slightly, but shook his head to steady himself.

"I-I'm from-"

"Why do you always avoid questions?" Sirius interrupted. Mona turned to face him. She shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" She asked in return.

"There you go again! Avoiding the question!" He laughed exasperatedly. She frowned slightly looking into her lap. Everyone stared at her.

"I…I'm going to go for a bit of a walk, if you don't mind," she murmured quietly. She got up delicately. She _was_ tall, around 5'9", and very dainty looking. She gently slid the door over about a foot, and slid out. The boys listened to her delicate footfalls as she walked away.

"Great, Sirius. You scared her away." James said angrily to his friend.

"Hey, look! She didn't seem like she'd be so easily intimidated by a simple question." Sirius stared angrily out the window. With a heaving sigh, he stood.

"I'm going to go talk to her," he stated.

"You like her, don't you, Sirius?" James asked. Remus looked at him nervously. Sirius stared back at James.

"So what if I do? She's bloody gorgeous isn't she?" Sirius combated, going towards the door. James laughed.

"That's not it," he said knowingly, "You like her because she's falling all over you. You respect her because of it." Sirius rolled his eyes at James, even though he had hit the nail on the head. Sirius left the compartment.

"Mona!" he called, not seeing the pretty girl anywhere.

"Yes, Sirius?" her dainty voice sounded from a distance behind him. He spun around. The light from the windows on the train hit her at different angles. She seemed to light up like a crystal prism. He paused, staring at her as she walked closer to him. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Yes?" she asked again. He swallowed.

"No, nothing, I just felt bad about hounding you on the question thing before. I'm sorry. You have every right not to…divulge certain things about yourself. I just wanted to let you know, though, that you can tell me, or James or Remus…or even Peter…anything you need to. Because we're not going to tell anybody. We're very trustworthy, I swear. And we won't judge you either. And-" Mona grasped his hand and smiled at him. Her hands were warm, almost hot, and her skin was ever so smooth and soft. He ceased his babbling.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said simply, rubbing his hand gently. Suddenly, a compartment door near them opened. A petite blonde girl popped her head out.

"Seery! I haven't seen you since June!" she exclaimed in a bubbly voice. She frowned when she saw Mona holding Sirius's hand. Mona let go of his hand slowly, giving his arm a soft rub. He flushed.

"Hey, Brittney, " he mumbled.

"I'm going to head back to the compartment," Mona said. She gave a haughty smile to Brittney and started to walk back towards the compartment. Sirius watched her as she walked away, becoming somewhat aroused as her watched her perfect ass make it's way down the hall. She disappeared into the compartment. He turned his attention to Brittney.


	3. Almost There

"Welcome back. Did you catch Sirius?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes I did, thank you," she smiled, and then hesitated to speak as she sat down. "I know I've been really quiet in revealing information about myself," she said somewhat apologetically, "It's just…." she trailed off and looked out the window. James, Remus, and Peter shared a confused look.

"You're quite mysterious." James cooed, sitting up on the seat next to Mona again. Mona gave him a sexy look and scooted closer to him. He caught his breath.

"Am I?" she asked, her voice soothing and sultry. James leaned in, unconsciously to her. They were very close. The compartment door opened. James jumped a foot in the air. Mona smiled, resembling a fox. Sirius froze in the doorway, staring at the position Mona and James were just in. Mona grinned at him.

"Please, Sirius. Come have a seat." She patted the spot where James had previously been sitting. Sirius sat down in the spot, giving James a queer look. Mona slid up to Sirius.

"Was that your girlfriend? Brittney?" Sirius stared at her face, overcome with the desire to kiss her.

"No, not really. She's just…a girl." Sirius stared into her face, deeply hypnotized.

"Yeah, a girl who's obsessed with him." James piped up, with a laugh. Sirius shot him an angry look.

"Obsessed with Sirius?" Mona asked, with a short laugh. "Why?" Sirius looked back at her again, somewhat insulted.

"Most of the girls at Hogwarts are obsessed with Sirius." James said again, somewhat jealously, but with a laugh.

"Is that so? Why do you think that is?" Mona challenged again. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm good. In the sack. And out," he said simply, giving her a cocky smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? I would have pegged James for the one who would be scooping up all of the ladies." James looked up from his game with Remus and gave Mona a broad and hopeful smile.

"Thanks!" he said gratefully. Sirius looked at him, frustrated. James looked away. Mona blew a kiss to him.

"James is in love." Sirius said, glaring at James.

"Is that right?! Oh that's lovely! What's her name?" James gave a half smile and shrugged.

"Her name is Lily Evans. She doesn't like me though." Mona smiled pityingly.

"How old is she? What's she like?"

"She's in 7th year, like us. She's beautiful. She has long red hair, and green eyes, like your own," Mona smiled. "And she's very smart." Mona nodded.

"She sounds like a doll. I love being in love. It's so romantic." Sirius looked at her.

"Are you in love? Do you have a boyfriend?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I wish. I mean," she caught herself, turning to look out the window again. "I mean, I wish I were in love. The boyfriend part isn't that necessary." Sirius's eyes lit up.

"Are you a…lesbian?" he asked.

"No. I just don't need a boyfriend to be in love. Sometimes, a silent love is most romantic. You know, when the other person doesn't know, and you just admire from afar. It's easier that way anyhow." Mona said wistfully.

"I don't see why a girl that looks like you would ever have to admire from afar." Sirius said before he could catch himself. Mona turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" she asking prompting him. He blushed, looking over her shoulder, avoiding her eyes.

"You know…you're gorgeous," he muttered. Mona smiled. She placed her hand on the side of his face causing him to shiver a bit. She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek, leaving a small print of her red lips.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said sweetly, removing her hand. He sat frozen staring at her. The other boys looked on, amused. Sirius cleared his throat.

"We should, probably, get into our robes soon. We'll be getting to the castle soon," Sirius stated, standing up. They nodded in agreement. Mona stood to get her bag from the overhead compartment. The boys stepped out to get their robes from the storage compartment down at the end of the train. When they were gone, Mona took off her stockings and shoes, and her sweater and skirt. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open.

"Sorry, forgot my-" Sirius froze, staring at the half naked Mona, who stood, staring back. She was in only a black bra and black panties, her perfect body unsheathed. Most striking, however, was a long scar on her side, jagged and fresh. With a yelp, Sirius turned around into the hallway.

"Mona, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to at all! Please, I didn't know you would have…most of us just usually put our robes on over our clothes. I'm so sorry, I-" Mona put her hands on Sirius's shoulders. He jumped. She laughed.

"Shhh," she whispered into his ear, causing him to melt up a bit. "I'm dressed now. What do you need?" He turned around, but didn't look at her still, just glances at her form, but never to her face.

"I just left my wand on the seat," he mumbled. She picked it up. He reached for it, but she didn't hand it over right away. He looked into her eyes.

"Sirius. Seriously. Don't worry about it. It's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she asked with a smirk. He smiled warily.

"Right," he said, reaching for his wand again. She held it back again.

"You know, you play like you're the big man on campus, with girls falling all over you at all times, and how you don't care about anything. But I know you're different." Sirius looked into her face. He didn't have any words. She smiled at him. She placed his wand into his hand. He grinned sadly, and turned to walk away.

"Sirius!" He turned back around. Mona slid out and leaned towards him, and whispered into his ear. He shivered.

"Don't mention to anyone about my scar." He looked to her, placing a big hand on the side of her arm. She flinched a bit. He removed his hand, confused.

"I won't. As long as you promise me that you'll tell me all about it sometime." Mona smiled at him hesitantly. Finally, she nodded. He grinned and began to walk away.

"Wait. Sirius!" He laughed and turned around again.

"Yes, Mona?" he asked. She smiled, as he said her name for the first time.

"…Does this mean we're friends?" She looked at him somewhat hopefully. His eyebrows raised, surprised. She had changed in demeanor so much since he first saw her.

"Absolutely," he said in response, giving her a broad smile. She smiled back and slid back into the compartment.

Moments later, the boys came back in. It was clear that Sirius had told them of what happened. He took a seat next to Mona, and avoided her eyes, smiling at her somewhat guiltily.

"So you all know about my scar now?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Sirius looked down to his lap, ashamed. She placed a hand on his knee, letting him know it was okay. She knew he would tell his best friends. She would have. He looked back up at her, surprised.

The other boys nodded. She shrugged.

"Do you want to know why I was acting so oddly at first? And why I didn't want to answer certain questions?" They all nodded. Mona took a deep breath to steady herself. Sirius could tell this made her uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," he said, trying to soothe her. He put a hand gently, and very slowly, over hers that was resting on the seat. Her knuckles were white from how tightly she was grasping the edge of the seat. Her hand relaxed under his touch. She smiled at him warily.

"You guys have to promise me that you won't tell anyone any of what I'm saying to you. I had to escape it enough, that's why I left America to come here." They all nodded somberly.

"Don't worry, we're a tight knit group. We won't let anyone know anything." James said, and the others made noises of agreement. Mona sighed.

"Okay. Well, my family, the Tyler family, has been completely pureblood from the beginning of written records. Not that that's anything special, it's just background information in the story. So anyway, up until very recently, I was a spoiled pureblooded girl. An only child, doted upon by her beautiful, perfect parents." Mona's voice became choked up a bit. She paused, regaining control over herself.

"So my parents became involved with the wrong people. As purebloods, they became consumed with the ideas of keeping the so called 'elite' of society pure. I never quite agreed with them, because I knew plenty of people at my school who were perfectly nice and intelligent that _weren't_ pureblood. Of course, I wasn't allowed to associate myself with them." She frowned bitterly, looking down. She sighed. "Following their orders got me whatever I wanted. A new broomstick, the latest fashions, a hefty allowance. But then, these people, the wrong people, gave my parents an assignment. To…hurt people. They were a group of them, bad people, terrible. They did these things…." she shuddered. Sirius rubbed her hand soothingly, not wanting to get his hopes up that someone experienced the same things he did.

"They did these horrible things to people who weren't pureblood. And my parents wanted to be a part of them. And they were given this assignment, right? And my parents considered it. I didn't know most of this until recently. And so then, they decided against it. Rightfully so. But these people…they couldn't accept that." The boys' faces all exhibited a different emotion of pity and horror.

"So one night, I was cleaning up from this party that I had for the end of junior year. 6th year, for you. And my parents were helping me. And the people…they burst in…and…and…." Mona's hand flicked up to her face to brush away a stray tear. The boys looked at her with the utmost pity.

"And they killed my parents. I could tell who any of them were, they were in these long robes, with ugly masks. They killed my parents. And they tried to kill me. There were five of them. Three men, and two women, by the sound of their voices. And they tried to kill me. I…I…." at this point she was sobbing. Sirius threw an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She accepting this sign of affection and source of comfort, and placed her hand on his chest, as she sobbed quietly. He ran his hand over her hair, comforting her. He and the other boys shared an expression of great sadness.

After a moment or two, Mona pulled away, wiping her tears. She looked more beautiful then ever, the green of her eyes brighter than ever from the tears. Sirius kept an arm around her.

"I killed them. Three of them. I didn't want to!" she protested, as she caught expressions of horror from the other boys.

"I didn't want to at all! But it was me or them, I didn't have a choice! And after I killed three of them, the other hit me with this curse. It cut me on my side." She opened her robes, pulling one of the sides back, just enough to let the other boys see the scar that Sirius had seen before. They all stared, stricken.

"And I was bleeding terribly. It was disgusting. And then the Ministry caught news of it, because they were watching over my parents house for security reasons. My parents were something of celebrities back in NY. And they came, and tried to get the other two people, but they Apparated away. And they brought me to the hospital. It took them forever to get me healed, but finally they figured it out. Then the Ministry contacted Professor Dumbledore, and he agreed, oh so generously, to accept me into Hogwarts. And here I am. Broken and recuperating. After two months of absolute misery." The boys stared at Mona in shock. Sirius suddenly threw his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. It was a very tender action, and Mona accepted with little hesitation. She wound her arms around his waist, sinking into his torso like a child. James sat down next to Mona on her other side, and ran a hand up and down her back. Remus knelt at her feet, but didn't touch her, just showing his respect. Peter looked unsure of what he should do. Mona pulled back from Sirius.

"Thanks, you guys." She was silent after that. Sirius looked at her oddly.

"What?" she asked with a hint of a laugh, as she wiped her face dry. "Has my makeup run?" Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, you're perfect." Mona smiled, and Sirius blushed. "I just…I have a family similar to yours." Mona looked at him questioningly.

"My family is all pureblood, as well. And let's just say, that if presented with the assignment given your parents…there would be no question." Sirius shuddered. Mona looked at him pityingly. James spoke up.

"Sirius isn't like that though. His family disowned him this summer." Sirius looked down.

"Oh my God! Sirius, I'm so sorry!" Mona cried, holding his hand to her chest. He smiled faintly.

"Yeah. I live with James's family now. They're lovely people. Purebloods, but not evil like my family." Mona sighed sadly.

"As long as we're telling secrets…" Remus began. James and Sirius looked at him shocked. He grinned warily.

"Mona, you won't tell anyone?" he asked. Mona shook her head seriously.

"Okay…well…don't be afraid…." he sighed. Mona placed a light hand on his shoulder. "I'm a werewolf." Mona's eyes widened.

"Oh…my…." she said in shock.

"I know. I can understand if you don't want to be around me." Mona shook her head, and grasped Remus's face between her hands.

"Remus, no. I just feel terribly for you! It must be so painful!" He shrugged with a half grin.

"You already know my secret," James started. "I'm in love with a girl that hates me." Sirius laughed.

"James, that's no secret. The whole school knows it." James laughed.

"True. I guess I don't really have any sort of secret. I'm kind of open with things." he laughed again. Everyone looked at Peter.

"I…suck at Potions." Everyone laughed as he blushed.

"So," Mona began. "Does this mean that…you guys are my friends?" They all smiled at her.

"Of course!" They all exclaimed with a laugh. She smiled at them, and casually blew a kiss to no one in particular.

"You're sexy." Sirius burst out. Mona laughed.

"That was random." she giggled.

"Yeah, well we were all thinking it." She blushed and placed a hand on his leg. He shifted, aroused.

"Oh stop!" she said coyly.

The train began to slow. Mona looked out the window, watching the trees come into a slow focus.

"I'm scared," she mumbled. Sirius looked at her oddly.

"So? It's a new place. We're here." Mona looked around at their encouraging faces. She grimace was slowly replaced by a sexy smirk as she realized what a fun year it was going to be at Hogwarts with her new friends.


	4. Boyfriend

She moaned as his hand slid from her waist to her ass. She relied completely on her sense of touch, because she couldn't see a thing in the dark broom closet. He growled deep in his throat, roughly pushing her up against the wall. His tongue probed deeper into her mouth, and his hand ventured lower and lower until it was resting on her bare bottom underneath her skirt. He lifted her up, still bracing her against the wall, and squeezed roughly as her ass. She broke her mouth away from his to sigh in pleasure. She brought her thigh up between his legs and moved it back and forth. The boy groaned, removing his hand from her ass, and moving it up under her shirt. He grasped her breast, squeezing it just as he had her ass, and rubbing it roughly with his thumb. She shrieked out with immense pleasure.

Sirius and James froze in the hallway.

"Did that sound like Mona to you?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Yeah. It sounded like Mona, a-moaning." James smirked at Sirius, who stared back exasperatedly.

"Yeah, very funny. I bet her and Amos are holed up in one of these classrooms, getting it on." he shuddered. "The thought makes me sick. _Our_ Mona and some sleazy Hufflepuff bastard."

"You're in love with her, Sirius." James noted, calling him out.

"No I'm not. She's my friend. I want what's best for her. What makes her happy." Sirius rebutted. Mona's voice sounded again.

"Ohhhhh!" she sighed. James laughed.

"Sounds like Amos is making her pretty happy." he chuckled as Sirius's fists and jaw clenched.

"MONA!" he shouted out.

Mona and Amos froze in the broom cupboard. Amos let her back down onto her kitten heels. She removed her hands from around his neck, and quickly began to button her shirt.

"Yes?" she called out breathlessly. Sirius followed the sound of her voice to the broom cupboard.

"Sirius, don't-" James warned. Sirius threw open the door anyway. There Mona stood, her shirt half buttoned, her skirt askew on her hips. Her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was smudged. Amos stood behind her, zipping his pants up, and tightening his tie.

Mona strode out confidently towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

"How do you do, Sirius? James?" Sirius growled while James laughed. She looked into the mirror, and began to wipe off her lipstick.

"You look a right mess, dear," said the motherly voice of the mirror.

"Yes, I know. I'm taking care of it." Mona snapped. Amos came out of the broom closet quietly.

"Hello Potter. Black." he said quietly.

"Diggory, what in the name of Merlin's crumb covered beard do you think you're doing?!" Sirius shouted at him angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Amos ignorantly.

"Violating Mona in broom cupboards?! It's despicable. You're lucky enough that I let you lay a hand on her in the first place!" Sirius shouted exasperatedly, as if talking to a retarded kid.

"I'm allowed to touch her, she's my girlfriend!" Amos said, walking up to Sirius, putting his face up to Sirius's.

"Padfoot, calm down, he _is_ her boyfriend." James said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, chill. I'm allowed to hook up with my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want." Mona said from behind them. Sirius turned to her.

"Yes but in a broom cupboard? That's where classless girls go to get screwed." Sirius said angrily. Amos looked at him furiously.

"You would know all about that, Sirius." Sirius turned back around angrily. You've brought enough 5th year girls into broom cupboards this month alone. Including my sister." he growled.

"Oh please, Sirius. It's not the best place, I agree with you there. We just didn't make it in time to get somewhere nice. Plus, who said anything about having sex?" Amos ceased glaring at Sirius to cock his head at Mona.

"What- but I thought…?" Amos stuttered. James burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Potter. It's not like you're getting any." James stopped laughing suddenly and walked over to stand next to Sirius.

"I would stop talking if I were you, Diggory. You're in enough trouble as it is." Intimidated by the slight threat James tossed at him and the pure height advantage the two friends had over him, Amos began to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Mona. I can't deal with this right now. Transfiguration homework," he said, as he walked away. Mona smiled at him and winked and turned back to the mirror.

"Ugh. Scumbag." James muttered as he and Sirius glared at Amos's retreating form.

In perfect condition again, Mona began walking down the hall back to the common room. The two boys bounded after her.

"Moans, why do you like that guy so much?" Mona smirked, flipping her hair,

"I don't. I just like hooking up with him." Sirius grimaced.

"That's it? You could hook up with me, you know." Sirius strode in front of her and began to walk backwards facing her.

"Sirius, I don't want to hook up with you." She smiled at him, throwing an arm carelessly around James's waist. He threw an arm across her shoulders, in return. Sirius frowned.

"Why not? I _never_ fail to impress." Sirius was very frustrated. He was really attracted to Mona, yet she never seemed to show as much interest in him.

"I bet." She yawned, her usual custom to show him she was tired of listening to him talk. "I have a boyfriend."

"Break up with him!"

"No! I would break Amos's heart!" Mona said, stopping dead in the middle of the hallway. James took his arm off of Mona and she took her arm away from him. Sirius stopped and walked up close to Mona.

"You're breaking _my_ heart, Moans." he smirked. Sirius reached a hand out and ran a finger down the side of Mona's face. She smirked back at him. Sirius slowly leaned in towards her lips. Mona's eyes widened in shock as she saw Sirius's face fast approaching her own. She jumped back and slapped Sirius across the face. James's hand went to his mouth in surprise.

"OW!" he shouted out, clasping both of his hands to the side of his face.

"Sirius! I'm ashamed of you! You never cease to flirt with me, with no respect for my wishes whatsoever! I like Amos enough to not want to hurt him, and I ask that you stop your foolish, desperate attempts at breaking us up!" Sirius looked hurt at Mona's attack. He stared at her sadly, wishing she saw that he _wasn't_ just trying to break them up for the sake of breaking them up. He genuinely liked her.

He wanted her for his own.

James looked back and forth from the two of them, wondering what to say or what side to take. Finally, he decided to stay out of it.

"I think I'm going to go up to the common room. See how Remus is faring. Ta!" he bounded away, leaving Sirius and Mona in the hallway alone.

"I have Arithmancy in a half an hour." Mona murmured. Sirius stood standing, staring at her. Mona began to move around him.

Sirius grabbed her forearms before she could leave.

"Wait. Mona. Moans. I have to be honest with you." Mona looked up into Sirius's eyes. She felt herself slowly surrendering to his passion.

"Mona. I think…" Mona looked deeply into his intense gaze. He blushed, but did not look away. "I really like you." He didn't know what to say beyond that, so he just stood there, holding her hands in the small space between them. She gazed up at him through her lovely, long eyelashes. He was dying to kiss her. She didn't look like she'd refuse this time.

"And?" Mona laughed, tugging her hands out of Sirius's. He refused to let go.

"Well…maybe you feel the same way?" he questioned, becoming annoyed that a girl was making him grovel like this. He implored her with the passionate look in his eyes.

"I…I'm your friend. I don't really like you anymore than that. In any other way, I mean." she whispered, trying to let him down gently. Sirius stared back at her incredulously. They had spent a month together harboring a great friendship, sharing laughs and secrets and hopes and desires.

"Moans. You know you like me." he pulled Mona's hands up to his mouth, and kissed the fingers softly. His lips felt perfect against her hand. She felt electricity run from her fingertips all the way up her arms into her shoulders. She shivered. She never felt that way when Amos kissed her.

"Not really, Sirius." Mona looked down at her kitten heeled toes. Sirius dropped her hands angrily.

"Fine. Have it your way. Never would have imagined one of my closest friends would have rejected me like this." he said bitterly. He spun around and walked toward the common room. He disappeared around the corner. Mona stood there stupefied at the recent events.


	5. Playfully Fighting

Mona and Sirius didn't talk for three whole days. Sirius snapped at everyone those three days, including James and Remus, who he was usually fairly tolerant with. Mona was absent more than usual, and began sitting with Amos and his friends at the Hufflepuff table from time to time. Sometimes, she never returned at night to the Gryfindor common room.

Breakfast on the fourth day was quite a fiasco.

Mona strode into the Great Hall late that morning. She was dressed in a short skirt and a tight tank top, despite the cold air. She carried her robes over her arm, and her hair was slightly messed up, as if she just rolled out of bed. Her face was bright, and she looked exceptionally sexy.

James dropped a piece of toast on to his plate as he saw her walking towards Amos. Sirius, catching his expression, turned to look. His jaw dropped as he saw her, and his heart nearly exploded. He groaned, too soft for anyone to hear. She was so…fucking gorgeous.

She plopped herself down onto Amos's lap. Hoots and whistles sounded up and down the table, accompanied by jealous stares, as Mona wrapped her arms around Amos's neck and leaned down to kiss him passionately. He placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her close to him. She ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He shivered. Sirius slammed his fist down on the table. Peter spilt a bit of pumpkin juice in shock.

"God fucking damn it. Why does she have to do this to me?" James looked at him pityingly.

"She's _his_ girlfriend. She's not doing anything to _you_." he said callously. Sirius glared at him. He turned back to face the gorgeous girl sitting on Amos's lap. Anger flowed through all of his appendages.

He stood. Watched by many, he strode over to Mona and Amos. He shoved her shoulder roughly. Mona took her lips off of Amos and looked up exasperatedly at Sirius.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"We need to talk." She stared at him angrily. Amos glared up at him.

"Why can't you just leave us alone. We're in love." Mona jerked her head back to look at Amos.

"No we're not!" she asked harshly. He looked back up at her, confused.

"Aren't we?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Not really. I was under the assumption we were only together to deal with certain…needs." A few people around the Hufflepuff table laughed at Amos's rejection. Mona heaved herself off of his lap.

"Sorry. Guess that's that, then?" Amos stared at her, obviously destroyed. She shrugged at him, and turned on her heel to walk towards the Gryfindor table. Sirius fell into step with her happily.

"You're a heartbreaker, you know that, Moans?" He threw an arm over her shoulders: his prize. She didn't look at him and shrugged his arm off.

"You can call me Tyler, if that suits you, Black." He scowled.

"That's a man's name, Moans." he mocked. She fell into her usual seat across from James.

"Yes, and Black is a color, I'm not retarded. I just don't see a reason for us to be so cordial anymore." He stared at him open mouthed.

"Why? We're the best of friends, you and I! It's unnatural!" She faced him with her eyes narrowed angrily.

"You just ruined something very nice for me. That's why," she growled impatiently.

"You just said yourself that you didn't love him!" he responded angrily.

"Yes, but I quite enjoyed the sex. And now that's ruined for me." Sirius gaped at her. "Selfish bastard," she added, under her breath. He stared at her. James watched them somewhat fearfully.

"You're bluffing. You didn't sleep with him." Mona reached for a big sausage. She picked it up between her fingers, and slowly wrapped her lips around it. She sucked on it just a bit, and then licked the end. Slowly, savoring the taste, she bit into it, her lips wrapping around it like a kiss. Sirius's face was contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She swallowed the bite of sausage, and moaned ever so gently, her eyes closed. Sirius made a funny noise from beside her. Mona turned her attention to the table to find that many boys were staring at her in appreciation, while a few girls were staring at her, repulsed. She smiled a broad smile for all.

"Do you believe me now…Mr. Black?" she asked, leaning towards Sirius. She let her tongue wrap around her teeth as she said his name. He caught his breath.

"That's what I thought." she murmured in a silky voice. He growled, and stabbed a pancake with his fork.


	6. An Angry Kiss

"Miss Tyler and Mr. Black, and that leaves Miss Evans with Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall finished, doling out partnerships. James looked thrilled. Lily was significantly less so. Warily, Mona caught Sirius's eye from across the room. He grinned. She half smiled in response. She made no effort to move over by him. Reluctantly, he got up and pulled out a seat from next to her.

"So…excited to work with me?" he cooed, brushing a piece of her hair from out of her face. Mona sniffed, pretending his hand wasn't stroking her face. She ignored his question and opened the transfiguration textbook. He studied her intense face, wishing sullenly that she paid that sort of devoted attention to his face as she did the textbook.

"You know what I said the other week…in the hallway that one time?" Mona looked up into his face.

"About liking me?" she asked somewhat loudly. A few girls turned around. Sirius covered her mouth with a hand.

"Shhhh!" She struggled to pry his hand from her face. She poked out her tongue, licking what she could of his hand. He yelped and removed his hand. He gave her an odd look. She smiled coolly, turning away from him again.

"Well…do you remember that?" he probed again.

"Yes, for God's sake! What is it that you want from me? A play by play reenactment?" she snapped. He scowled at her furiously.

"Well I just want to say that I don't feel that way anymore. I like someone else now." Mona's heart fell. Her quill still moved steadily over the page.

"I'm very happy for you." she stated bitterly. Sirius smirked.

"You don't like that, do you?" Mona flushed. "It bothers you that somebody, for once, doesn't love little Miss Perfect." Mona glared up at him.

"Maybe it just bothers _you_ that a girl doesn't return the feelings of little Mr. _Padfoot_." Sirius looked at her angrily.

"Not at all. I've never been rejected-"

"Until now." Mona cut in. He paused.

"No. You don't count. You're just Mona Tyler." Mona looked up at him incredulously. Sirius could tell her hurt her. He felt a brief moment of pride, and then he came to the full realization of what he had done.

"No, Mona, I didn't mean it at all-"

"Professor?" Mona stood and gathered her things. Sirius was horrified to hear her voice as slightly choked up. "Professor may I be excused?" Professor McGonagall saw the quiet desperation in her eyes, and nodded briskly. Lily's hand shot up.

"May I be excused as well?" James looked down sadly.

"Get to work, Miss Evans."

Mona threw her textbook into her backpack. She wiped a tear off of her face, and began to leave. She let her bag hit Sirius in the head on the way out. She began to run a little as she approached the door. The room had become very quiet. Sirius burst from his seat, grabbing his bag, and followed her, ignoring Professor McGonagall's shouts of points being taken from Gryfindor.

"Mona!" he shouted, sprinting to catch up with her. "Mona, stop! Please just let me apologize!" He gasped for breath, finally having caught up. She stopped her running. She was crying. Her hand whipped out and slapped Sirius across the face roughly. He flinched badly, and immediately, a his cheek became a nasty red and was slightly swollen. Mona stood somewhat horrified that she had actually slapped him.

"I'm sorry. Very rude of me." she muttered, as she turned on her heel to leave. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. She gasped as he yanked her to his chest. He held her close to him, breathing in her beautiful hazelnut scent.

"I deserved it." he breathed, dropping his bad to the floor. "I didn't mean what I said. I just wanted to hurt you. I wanted to get back at you for kissing Amos like that in front of me. You know that I like you. You must have known what it did to me." he shuddered. She giggled a bit into his chest. She pulled away. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her locked into place.

"I guess I'm a bit of an exhibitionist." she giggled. He laughed.

"A bit?!" his hand struck her bottom lightly, punishing her for teasing him like that with Amos. She scowled.

"Are you looking to be slapped again?" she asked harshly, pulling out of his grasp.

"Can you blame me? It's in my nature to be a pervert. Just like it's in your nature to be a major tease. And to play hard to get all the time. Remember when we met? You wouldn't even shake my hand." Mona raised her eyebrows. She put her fingertips to Sirius's sharp cheekbone.

"I like to play…." she trailed off. He became somewhat aroused.

"Play? How about we skip the rest of transfiguration and I'll show you the _right_ way to play." Mona's eyes widened.

"No!" she shook her head. "Crazy," she mumbled. He smirked at her as she blushed, picturing what his idea of "play" was. He threw an arm around her, pulling her close again.

"I thought you hated me, you know." he said. She looked up at him, her face sad.

"Don't worry." he continued. "It didn't bother me that much. Hate is a passionate emotion." Mona blushed again. She wanted to kiss him. She had always wanted to kiss him, even though she struggled so hard to keep up her cool mask.

"You didn't hate me…did you?" he asked, lifting her chin so she'd look into his eyes. Suddenly, Mona wrapped her arms around Sirius's torso. His eyes widened as he looked down into her beautiful green eyes.

"What…." he trailed off, as her hand traveled up his spine, tickling the back of his neck. She ran her hand through his hair, loving the feel of the silky strands between her fingers. She bit her lip. He stared down at her, wondering what exactly was prompting her to do this. He leaned down until their faces were five inches apart. Mona reached up towards him and closed her eyes. Excitedly, Sirius closed the distance between their lips.

Mona's stomach dropped to her knees. Sirius clutched to her, pulling her even closer to his body. He held her so tightly that Mona wasn't standing anymore, she was merely being suspended there by Sirius's strong arms. Slowly, their lips mashed together. His tongue poked out and dragged slowly across her bottom lip. She shivered, and opened her mouth. Their tongues touched gently. Sirius's hand slid down her waist to rest gently on her butt. She shivered in his arms again. He groaned in response. He moved them to the wall, and lifted her up to press her firmly against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Mona bit down lightly on Sirius's bottom lip. He shuddered. Suddenly, and all too soon, the bell for the change of classes rang. Mona and Sirius broke apart quickly. Mona fixed her hair and Sirius straightened his shirt as students began filling the hallway. They said nothing, still surprised at how things had transpired.

"So…are we going to talk about what just happened?" Sirius asked, reaching for her hand. Mona jerked hers away before he could reach it, awoken by the curious faces of the students milling around them.

"I'm going back to transfiguration to pick up the homework." she said coolly, turning away from him, and picking up the bag she had left in the middle of the hallway. He gaped at her back. He picked up his own bag and hurried after her. Quickly, he fell into step with her.

"That's it, then? You kiss me and then you walk away as if it never happened?!" Sirius growled furiously at her under his breath, trying to prevent anyone from overhearing.

"Isn't that how you usually do it? With the various girls you pick up around school? You let them perform assorted…sexual favors for you, and then you ignore them? I know I'm right about that." Sirius heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"So what? You're giving me a taste of my own medicine? That's not fair! I actually like you! I didn't like those other girls." Mona stopped short and turned to face him.

"You're mistaking our friendship for something else. Just because we're friends and I'm a girl and you're a boy doesn't mean that we need to be anything more than just friends. Why can't you act with me like you act with James? You don't like me any more than you like him." Sirius scowled at her words.

"You're oversimplifying things. You don't seem to understand that I find myself becoming more and more sexually attracted to you every day." Mona rolled her eyes.

"So why don't you think about me and go jerk-off. There. Problem solved." Mona turned and started walking briskly towards the classroom again. Sirius laughed. He caught up to Mona once again and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned down.

"I've already done that, love. Quite powerful," he whispered into her ear, his cold nose rubbing against the side of her head, and his hot breath tickling her neck. Mona shivered involuntarily, thinking back to the feeling of his hand on her butt. He smirked at her.

"Sirius, you will never understand how to completely win a woman's affections. Physically…yes, you do have some skill there." He smirked, pulling her closer to his body. She tugged herself away. He frowned. She continued.

"But emotionally and mentally? You simply can't woo a woman." Sirius's frown deepened.

"Moans, how could you say that? After being my friend for all this time? After I shared all of my secrets with you? After everything, you're saying that I have no substance?" By this time, they had reached the transfiguration room. Mona faced Sirius. She felt bad about what she had said to Sirius, not realizing that she had wounded him.

"Sirius. You know that's not what I meant. You're a great person. You're funny, sweet, loyal, and you _know_ how glad I am that someone can actually understand how I felt about my 'pureblood' obsessed family. You _know_ all of this. You're just…horny." Sirius opened his mouth to protest. Mona held up a hand to stop him. "You got jealous because I started dating Amos, and you thought that we'd be able to be friends while sleeping around and indulging ourselves at the same time. It doesn't work like that, Sirius. And just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to make the jump to anything more. I _love_ being your friend, and I don't want to lose that because we start mindlessly fooling around." Sirius breathed out heavily, staring intently into his friend's eyes.

"Who said it's mindless? Why are you just assuming that I don't actually have feelings for you?" Mona sighed.

"Because. Just as you were saying that, you were watching Lacey Cromwell's legs pass behind me." Sirius blushed. Mona strode into the transfiguration room, not followed by Sirius, who made his way angrily, and embarrassed back up to the common room.


	7. Quidditch And Some More

Twenty minutes later, Mona returned with two copies of the transfiguration homework. She was greeted by quite a sight in the common room.

Sirius and another 7th year girl named Danielle Steele were making out exceptionally dirtily on one of the chairs in the middle of the room. She was straddling his waist, and his hands were squeezing her butt roughly under her skirt. Her hands were laced in his hair, and she was moaning aggressively into their kisses. Many people in the common room were watching them, a mixture of different expressions on their faces. Mona froze in the doorway. James looked at her from across the room, warily, from where he was writing with Remus. Mona wiped her face of any negative emotion and replaced it with a content grin. James and Remus gave her questioning looks. Mona strode confidently over to Sirius and Danielle. She tapped Danielle on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Danielle's head snapped around, annoyed.

"Yes?" she asked angrily, her breath ragged. Sirius stared into Mona's face, searching, confused, for a sign of emotion. He found nothing but polite indifference to his current situation.

"I just wanted to give Sirius his transfiguration homework. I picked up an extra copy for him." Sirius's face fell, expecting her to tell Danielle off or something. Danielle smiled at her mockingly.

"That's awfully nice of you to do for my little Seery." Sirius scowled at the overuse of that nickname. "You can put that on his night table up in his dorm."

"Excuse me, Claire, but I can speak for myself." Sirius said, pushing her off his lap in frustration.

"It's Danielle." she said in shock, becoming quite upset. "I thought we had something special!" she whined. Sirius barked and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah for about three minutes." Danielle glared at him furiously and stomped on his foot hard. Sirius moaned and clutched his foot. Mona laughed.

"Oh poor baby." she cooed, dropping her hand lightly onto Sirius's shoulder. He looked up at her angrily.

"Get your hand off of me! We're done." Mona cocked her head at him as her cool mask disappeared.

"What?! What do you mean we're done?" Sirius glared at her, standing up and ripping the transfiguration homework out of her hand.

"I mean that I don't want to talk to you anymore. You're just a pain in my ass, that's all. Now get out of my way." Sirius forced his way past her, leaving her in a very quiet and shocked common room. Her only source of comfort was the pity James and Remus threw her way.

Mona hooked up with four different guys that week. Every time, she made sure Sirius could watch her.

In response, Sirius hooked up with five different girls. They didn't speak to each other. The worst part was their involvement of James, Remus, and Peter.

"Jamesie, wanna play quidditch? I just got a new broom!" Mona said at the table during breakfast that Saturday.

"Really?! What model?" James said in excitement, ignorant to Sirius's glare. Mona grinned at him.

"It's the new Cleansweep. I was thinking of trying out for the team. But I need to brush up on some of my skills. It's been a while." James smiled broadly.

"What position do you usually play?" he asked her eagerly.

"Don't laugh, but usually I'm a beater. I can play anywhere though." Sirius groaned.

"That's awesome! I'd love to have you on the team! We're have a great lineup this year. We have Wood keeping for us, yours truly as seeker, a great 6th year chasing, and Sirius, of course beating…." he trailed off as Mona's smile faded.

"So I'd be working with him. As a beater." she stated placidly. James nodded as Sirius shook his head fiercely, choosing not to say anything. Mona sighed.

"That's fine I guess. I wouldn't mind beating him." Remus stifled a laugh. Sirius glared at him. "Oh, I apologize, I meant that I wouldn't mind beating _with_ him."

"Like that would ever happen." Sirius mumbled. Mona ignored him.

"So would you help me out today?" Mona asked James sweetly, letting her foot 'accidentally' rub up against James's leg. He blushed as he nodded. Lily watched from down the table. She frowned. Mona looked down at her meal quickly, not wanting to ruin anything for them.

"We're actually having a major practice session for anybody looking to try out this afternoon actually. Is that okay?" Mona smiled.

"You're the captain, it doesn't matter what I think." Mona flattered. James blushed again.

"Right. Well I just…yeah…." Mona smiled, taking a dainty sip of her water. Sirius glared down at his breakfast.

Sirius watched the entry way to the quidditch field as about 20 kids of all ages poured in. He didn't spy her. He groaned in relief and disappointment.

James's head spun, looking for his friend with her brand new broom. After finding himself unable to spot her, he checked his watch, and sighed. He took a deep breath and began to start.

"Alright, if everyone could quiet down? Thanks." he said, as the prospective Gryfindor students waited on edge to see what the pre-tryouts would bring.

"Wait!" Mona came rushing from the other end of the field, carrying a sparkling new broom. As James's eyes were transfixed on the gorgeousness of the new broom, Sirius's eyes were transfixed on the gorgeousness of the body _holding_ the broom. Her body was wrapped closely in tight, form fitting quidditch robes that she must have bought specifically just to turn him on. She wore knee high laced quidditch shoes, and her hair was in a long braid, with her bangs hanging free around her face, framing her sexy eyes perfectly. As he watched her run across the field, he wished he had never snapped at her.

"Sorry James. Sorry everybody!" she said loudly as she took a seat cross legged in the front of the pack of kids. She eyed the team standing in front of her. James, the keeper Wood, who was broad shouldered and very muscular, Sirius, who looked positively menacing for a beater (although she tried to avoid looking at him), and a cute girl with spiky blonde hair, who Mona assumed was the 6th year chaser, Amy Carson. Mona smiled, seeing herself fit in very easily with them.

"Okay everyone, thanks for coming today. The first thing we're going to do is just speed drills, just to see what everyone's working with. Then we're going to do dives, then turns, spins, etc. Then we're going to split everyone up based on what position they're looking to play, and do some ball work. Sound good?" There were murmurs and nods of content agreement. James smiled broadly.

"Alright then! Everyone in the air, line up against the far end of the field, about 50 yards up."

They all stood and mounted their brooms. Mona pushed off the ground on her brand new broom. As she sat on it gracefully, she examined it's special edition black cherry wood, her favorite, and it's shiny branches. She smiled at it as she shot into the air, flying easily and quickly to the end of the field, making it there before even James. He flew up to catch up with her.

"You're letting me try that thing out later. Got it?" James commanded as he took a spot next to Mona. She laughed and nodded. Sirius flew lazily into the air, taking a spot as far away from James and Mona as possible. He glared at them.

"What is up with him these past few days?" James muttered. Mona shrugged. "I don't understand why he got mad, you know, after the Danielle situation. You didn't do anything." Mona blushed, remembering their kiss from earlier that day. She sighed.

"Yeah I know, James." she looked over at Sirius. He realized he was caught staring and started to stare stonily at the rings on the other side of the field.

"Just give him time, Mona. I'm sure he'll come around. I know you guys have become close over this past month. He won't be able to sustain this for much longer. After all," James said, not realizing he was saying to much, "everything Sirius has mentioned to me about you has been really nice. He really does like you, you know. Sometimes I wonder if he likes you a little more than as friends." Mona averted her gaze to the bottom of the field. She nodded to James's comments.

By this point, all the students were in a single file line. James sped out to the side of the field.

"Okay, when I say go, I want you all to fly as fast as you can possible to the other side. Ready…set….GO!" he boomed.

Mona set off like a rocket to the other side of the field. She looked down the row. She saw Sirius flying hard, the only one who was relatively close to beating her. He glared at her and flew faster. Mona leaned forward, and in the last few seconds, pulled to the end before Sirius. Seconds later, everyone had crossed the line.

"Good job everyone! Good job Mona." James said swarming around the chattering and laughing group of kids.

"I don't see how it's fair," Sirius started, and everyone quieted down to listen to the drama begin, "that while all the rest of us have somewhat old models of brooms, _Tyler_ gets praised for being the fastest. Everyone knows that speed depends completely on the broom." There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"I never claimed to be the fastest at all." Mona said coolly. "I just got down here as fast as I could. Should I have not tried as hard? Should I have slacked? If I wanted to slack off, I wouldn't have come here today. I would have gone to the common room to _not_ do my history of magic homework." Many of the kids laughed. Sirius's annoyed muttering was drowned out. James cleared his throat.

"Well I guess that's enough for speed practice. Might as well move on to dives." He took out his wand and pointed it toward the bottom of the field. Suddenly, a number of golden rings appeared.

"I want everyone, one at a time, to try diving through these various sized rings. Go through one, come up and go through the next. I'm looking at agility here, and accuracy. I don't want to see anybody's robes touching the edges of the rings." The students looked around at each other, nervous at the challenge.

"Tyler has an unfair advantage." Sirius drawled again. Mona clenched her teeth.

"How so, Sirius?" James sighed.

"She's wearing a first year's robes." Mona's head snapped to him, looking at him incredulously. He stared her down haughtily.

"I am wearing my own robes, thank you very much. They're tight because it's easier for me move when I'm uninhibited by excess fabric. Not only does it weigh me down, but it flaps around me as I fly. It's a distraction. Didn't know I was breaking any rules. I apologize for being logical when I shouldn't have." Mona said angrily. More laughter sounded in the crowd. James sighed again. Amy Carson, the chaser, smiled at Mona.

"That's a really great idea, Mona. I should try that." Mona smiled back at her.

"A simple shrinking charm will do the trick. You don't need to steal a first year's robes, like Mr. Black suggests." Sirius glared angrily at Mona, who didn't look at him.

"I never suggested that. But thanks for putting words in my mouth." Mona ignored him.

"Amy, did you hear that? I swear to God, the wind sounds more and more like a whiny little bitch every day." Amy stifled laughter. Sirius's eyes widened in fury.

"Why you disgraceful little-"

"Enough!" James barked. "Enough, or both of you will banned from practice." Mona and Sirius remained silent throughout the rest of the practice. Until it was time to do ball work. The chasers practiced first. Then finally, it was time for the beaters to get in practice time.

"Okay, everyone who's trying out to be a beater will go first. Sirius will tell you the exercise." Sirius flew up high into the air, making 14 targets appear in the air. Mona, and five boys followed him.

"Oh bloody wonderful." Sirius muttered, looking at Mona in the line up. Mona glared at him. "Okay. We're going to go one at a time in this drill. Tyler, you're last." Mona rolled her eyes. "I'm going to hit bludgers at the red targets, and you're going to have to deflect them to hit the green ones. Simple enough. Just like the real game. Occasionally, I will hit one directly at you," he said, smirking at Mona, who rolled her eyes again, "and you're going to have to take care of it in the proper way. What's hardest is that the targets will be moving." A few of the scrawnier boys looked nervous. Mona, with her equally slim frame, yawned, and examined her nails. Sirius called the first name of the first participant, and the rest of them flew to the outer edges of the field. James released the bludgers, and right away, Sirius streaked after one of them.

As angry as Mona was with Sirius, she couldn't help but notice how sexy Sirius looked as he hit the bludger from place to place. She could see the muscles in his back and shoulders tighten as he swung his bat fiercely. She bit her lip.

Soon enough, it was Mona's turn. Nervous, James flew up to police his two friends. Mona dodged the various targets as they zoomed around her.

"Ready, Tyler?" Sirius called from across the field, smirking at her from the distance.

"Would I be up here if I wasn't ready?" she called back, mocking him. Without warning, he slammed a bludger at her head.

Seeing everything in slow motion, Mona slammed the bludger in response back at Sirius, nearly taking his head off. He yelped and ducked. Mona laughed.

"Sorry about that, Black! Wouldn't want to ruin the hairstyle you worked so hard on this morning. You fucking metrosexual!" He growled at her, and streaked across the field to hit another bludger at her. Effortlessly, she smashed it at a green target. The bludger hit the wooden target so roughly that it broke in two. James laughed, as he weaved in and out through the targets.

"Nice work, Mona!"

Again and again, Sirius fired bludgers at Mona as hard as he could. Again and again, she sent them zooming off at the green targets. Within fifteen minutes, there were no more green targets to hit because all of them had been broken. Sirius panted as he massaged his bicep, his bat under his arm. He watched James fly over to Mona and give her a hug, clearly praising her for the job well done. Sirius's blood boiled. A bludger flew near him. His anger blinding him, he hit it straight for Mona, who had her back turned. As it flew towards her, he realized his mistake and shouted out to warn her.

"MONA, WATCH OUT!" he screamed at her. Surprised, she spun around quickly. The bludger hit her full force in the stomach. It knocked her clean off her broom, and she began to fall 50 feet to the hard ground. In a flash, Sirius and James flew after her, trying to reach her before she reached the ground.

Unfortunately, neither of them made it in time. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"NO!" Sirius whined. The crowd of kids who were still around cried out and gasped. Sirius jumped off of his broom from 5 feet to the ground, landing next to Mona's crumpled body. He knelt down next to her, his eyes welling up with frightened tears.

"Get the fuck away from her, Sirius!" James cried, falling to his knees next to the other side of Mona. She was bleeding deeply from a gash in her forehead, and it appeared that she had more than a few broken bones. She was already covered in greenish, purplish bruises.

"No!" Sirius cried out, his eyes erupting with tears. "I won't leave her!"

"It's all your fault, you cocksucker! How could you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" James shouted at Sirius, while checking Mona's breath and pulse. Luckily, both were there. But faint.

The other students who were there still came rushing over to surround them. Some of them were yelling profanely and furiously at Sirius. Others were crying and fearful.

"GET MADAM POMFREY!" James roared at them. All ten of them left, clutching each other in fear, tripping over themselves in their haste.

"Mona, Mona, Moans, please no, please. If you hear me, know I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I was angry, I was stupid, I'm always such a stupid motherfucker. Please don't die, please don't die-"

"Shut UP, SIRIUS!" James roared again, beginning to cry himself. Mona's eyes fluttered.

"I…die…." Mona murmured almost to faintly to hear.

"NO!" Sirius shouted at her. Madam Pomfrey and a few other Professors rushed onto the field. The last things Mona saw before she completely blacked out were faces of fear and concern.


	8. More Than Friends

"Mona, Mona, Mona. Please, darling, wake up. Please, wake up darling. Oh, Mona. Oh Mona. Mona, baby, don't leave me. Don't do that to me, I can't take it. Please, love, please." Mona heard Sirius moan these things as she slowly became aware of reality once more. She felt his hands rubbing hers fiercely.

"Sirius…." she whispered. He jumped up, nearly yanking her arm out with him. She groaned.

"Mona! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Let go…let go of my hand," she moaned with as much anger as she could muster. "It's not enough…enough that I nearly died? You need to…take my arm too? What a…horrifying trophy." Sirius slowly removed his hand from hers. Her eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings. She was bandaged tightly around her chest, and her leg was all bandaged. Her right hand was wrapped up as well, and she couldn't feel her face. It was dark in the hospital wing, obviously nighttime, and it was empty except for Sirius and herself.

"Mona, listen to me! I-"

"How long have I been here?" she cut in.

"Just a few hours. Madam Pomfrey said you'd be fine…eventually." Mona sighed, and stopped suddenly, realizing how badly it hurt to breath.

"What happened to me?" she asked. He sighed, looking away.

"You broke 5 ribs, shattered all the bones in your right hand, broke your leg in two spots, cut your face up pretty badly, and bruised everything else. You got off lucky, you could have completely died." She moaned.

"How did it happen?" she asked, unaware. He looked back at her, horrified. "I didn't even see that bludger coming until the last second." He stared at her, watching her squirm lightly, trying to find a comfortable way to lay.

"I…Mona, you don't have to worry, James already kicked me off the team. I was nearly expelled too, and everyone hates me. Please! Just, try to understand that-"

"It was you?!" she whispered, completely stupefied. "Why…why would you want to kill me?" she cried. His breathing became ragged.

"No, Moans-" he started, grabbing her hand and falling to his knees.

"No. Don't." she sobbed. "Don't touch me. Don't speak to me. Don't even look at me." she cried harder. "I don't want to see you ever again in my life. I don't even want to hear about you anymore. I wish I had never met you. No. I wish you never existed." she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Sirius dropped her hand like it was on fire. He stood gently, and began to cry hysterically.

"No Mona, I'll kill myself if you don't forgive me. Seriously, I wi-"

"Good." she sobbed. Sirius stared at her face for just a millisecond longer, and then burst out of the room. She listened to his heavy, thudding footfalls as he ran down the hall. Soon, they disappeared completely. Mona sobbed, feeling self pity, pain, and the ultimate betrayal and loss.

By the next morning, Mona's bones had made a miraculous discovery. Unfortunately, there was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about the bruises, because they were too deep to fix without giving Mona a potion that would counteract the potion that had been used to fix her bones. Thus, Mona was covered in bruises.

Mona was released from the hospital wing, and after a visit from Professor Dumbledore, she was on her way. She ran into James and Remus on the way back to the common room!

"Mona!" James said, bounding up to her and giving her a gentle hug. "You're okay!" Mona kissed James's cheek.

"Yes, I'm much better. I'm just lucky, I guess." Remus came over and gave her a tentative hug. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek as well.

"I was very concerned, Mona." he said.

"Thanks Remus." James stared at Mona.

"Where's…Sirius?" Mona's face crumpled. "Was…he…with you?" Mona shook her head.

"He left last night. After he told me that it was him that attempted to murder me." James and Remus stared at her concerned.

"You're overreacting. He never wanted to kill you. Sirius hit a bludger at me once in 2nd year and cracked my skull."

"On purpose?" James scrunched up his mouth, and shook his head. Mona half-grinned sadly.

"Why would he want to hurt me like that?" Remus and James shared a quick glance and then stared at different spots.

"Mona, you should have seen him yesterday after it happened. He flew after you as you were falling. He tried to catch you. And when you landed…I've never seen him like that. Never. Not even when he showed up at my house over the summer when his family forced him to leave his home." Mona began to feel immensely guilty.

"What was he like?" she whispered. James shook his head.

"I can't even….he was crying and yelling. I wasn't nice to him. I told him it was his fault." Catching Mona's look, he nodded. "Cause it was his fault. He did hit the bludger. But I can't deny that he was the sorriest I've ever seen him." Mona groaned.

"I am overreacting, aren't I? Shit." she grumbled. James and Remus looked at her pityingly.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked.

"I'm going to go find him, I guess. You haven't seen him?" The boys shook their heads. Mona smiled and began to walk away from them. James clapped her on the back as the two boys began to walk towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Sirius?" called a voice. Sirius looked up towards the door of the girl's bathroom. He hoped she wouldn't come in. He was slightly intimidated of her, especially now. He didn't think he could look her in the eyes.

Her footsteps got closer to the door. He fumbled with the water faucet. He splashed his face with water, trying to wake himself up a bit. He had fallen asleep in the girl's bathroom, the first place he stumbled upon to hide the night before. He checked himself in the mirror. He looked fine except for the look in his eyes. The haggard face, with five o' clock shadow stared back at him, and he looked away quickly, ashamed of himself.

"Sirius? Come on, you fucker, where are you?" He analyzed the tone of her voice. She didn't seem angry, surprisingly, but rather exasperated and tired. He didn't respond though, still hoping she wouldn't walk through the door.

"Sirius." Mona pushed open the door to the bathroom. Sirius froze and stared at her.

"Here you are." she whispered. She let the door fall closed behind her. She looked exhausted, yet still appeared to look like a goddess. He stared at her.

"Mona…." he began, not knowing what to say. She stared back at him. Slowly, she gave him a half-smile.

"Sirius, you don't have to say anything. I know that you're sorry. I overreacted." Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"No! No you didn't at all! You reacted exactly how anybody would react! Don't even say that!" he said, in shock. Mona smiled broadly at him.

"Sirius, you really are one of the greatest people I've ever met! Even though you tried to kill me," he looked at the ground, "I still hope to be one of your best friends." He looked up at her, stepping forward to meet her. He smiled at her.

"How's your hand?" he asked, picking up her hand gently to look at it.

"It's fine. I'm in perfect shape. It really wasn't that serious an injury. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She nestled her head in his neck, breathing in his delicious scent. They stood in each other's arms for a few moments. He ran his hands up and down her back as she sighed. Finally, she pulled away, to Sirius's disappointment.

"Why are you in the girl's bathroom anyway?" He laughed.

"First place I happened upon. No one comes in here anyway, so I figured it doesn't matter. I just wanted to wallow in my misery alone for a while." She reached up to his face and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Don't ever do that, okay, sweetheart?" she whispered. He stared into her eyes. They stood frozen, his arms still loosely wrapped around her waist. Slowly and gently, Sirius leaned in to Mona's face. She stared up at him, her eyes wide. He brushed his lips against hers softly. Once, twice, and a third time. Mona's eyes fluttered with each bit of contact. The fourth time, he pressed his lips to hers harder. His lips were so warm and soft, that it took Mona a few moments to realize what was happening. She got lost in the feeling. Coming to, she jerked her face away. Startled, he released her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. She sighed, turning again to look up at him.

"Why does this keep happening?" she asked. He stared at her.

"Because. We need each other. In ways that surpass friendship," he said simply. She stared at him in surprise.

"Do you really think that us being in a relationship like that would be a good thing?" He nodded right away.

"I do. Because I don't think anything else is possible. I need you Mona. As much as you need me, believe it or not." She stared up at him, taking in his words. Suddenly, she pulled his face roughly to her own.

Fiercely, she kissed his lips. He pulled her as close to him as possible, as they kissed. All memories of her injuries forgotten, he roughly wound his fingers into her hair, pulling it, making her moan into the kiss. She pushed him back into the counter with all the sinks. He lifted her up, and she wound her legs around his waist. He leaned against the wall, as her fingers worked quickly on his shirt, undoing the buttons. He put her back on her feet to remove his shirt, her lips still nipping at his when they got the chance. Once removed, Mona pressed her body against Sirius's bare chest. She marveled at the beauty of his naked torso, running her hands up his stomach and chest, over and over again. He groaned as his tongue made its way into her mouth. His hands tugged at the bottom of her sweater, tugging it upwards. She tore it off of her head, throwing it to the floor. He ran his hands up her sides, letting his thumbs dip into her bra, touching the pale skin beneath it as she shuddered. He laughed, breaking away from her mouth to take a breath. She laughed in return.

"Did that sound like Sirius and Mona to you?" James asked Remus from the corridor.

"Yeah it did. Sounded like they were in the girl's bathroom." James and Remus walked to the door and pushed it open.

Mona broke away from Sirius's face, her breathing ragged. Sirius glared at James and Remus angrily as they stared back at them in shock.

"Merlin," James laughed nervously, staring at Mona's bra. She picked up her sweater and put it back on. Sirius sighed and slid down the wall.

"Must you two ruin everything?" he asked haughtily. James and Remus stepped backwards.

"We'll just leave you two alone. Get back to…whatever it was you were doing before we showed up." James said, trying to suppress laughter. Sirius glared at him.

"Too late now. Moments gone." Mona sighed, adjusting the strap on her shoes. Sirius stared up at her.

"We can go somewhere a little nicer than the bathroom, to try to…recapture the moment, if you'd like?" he asked hopefully. She extended a hand to him, and pulled him up.

"No, that's alright. We'll just have to wait for the moment to come back naturally again," she teased him cheerily.

"I don't think the moment's quite gone for Sirius, if you know what I mean," James muttered to Remus, who stifled his laughter with a cough.

"Out, the two of you!" Sirius growled. With a laugh, they were gone. He smiled at Mona.

"Let's go back up to the common room, okay? I'm exhausted." Mona smiled, taking his hand.

"Sounds fab."


End file.
